


Eyes

by KainWarheit



Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Based on a dream I had, David's POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: God is watching you.





	Eyes

_ I’m sorry, man, I’m really fucked up. _

I don’t remember how I got here. I jolted awake and instinctively checked myself—for what I don’t know. To prove I was still alive? Sober? Real? I looked down at myself to see I was still in my day clothes. So, I probably just passed the fuck out somewhere. Drinking, most likely. I looked around to see I was—wait, what? I was in a kid’s playground that was fenced in. I looked farther and saw a school that the fences were attached to. This was  gonna  be awkward as shit.

I stood up, brushed the dirt off, and went towards the building, stepping inside. As soon as I opened the door, I could hear all the kids screaming and shouting. There didn’t seem to be any adults around; as if they just left the kids to their own devices. Really, I just wanted to get out, so I meandered through the sea of wild children.

Fuck... I’ve  gotta  piss.

Okay, so one pit-stop, then I’ll be  outta  here. I looked down a hallway to find a bathroom. Making sure to lock it behind me, I went about my business. Something seemed off about this place. But it was just my imagination, right? Above the urinal, I saw the lights beginning to flicker, then cut out. I didn’t notice at first, but, at the same time, the kids shut up as well. I sighed, finished up, and used the light on my cell phone to navigate my way out of the bathroom.

As I left, I looked down the hallway. Not a single child anymore. Where the fuck  did  they all go? It was creepy. Ominous, even. Something in me wanted to find them, at least one, to see just what the hell was going on. I peered into two rooms, quietly closing the doors behind me as I saw no one there, and it wasn’t until the third room, did I find a kid there.

The kid was lying on the floor, so, I called out to them. It wasn’t until I stepped closer, did I notice the blood on the floor and on their clothes. I let my jaw fall in a silent gasp and looked at my phone. Okay, I still had service! I had to call the cops on this one. It was  gonna  be hell explaining to them how I got here, but, well, a kid was dead for fuck’s sake. I didn’t have time to think about trivial stuff like that.

I dialed the number and held the phone to my ear.

“Hello?”

It was a man’s voice. I recognized it, though...

_ You won’t get away with this! _

That kid from that night... Fuck, how did I even get his number? In my mind, I knew I rationally wanted and needed to have this conversation. To attempt to atone for what I had done. But... here? Now? This was messed up. But I wasn’t going to hang up on the kid. Simon, sorry. I remember reading his name in the news. Simon  Henriksson . My throat went dry for a moment but... I opened my mouth to speak.

“Simon,” I said into the phone. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I was so fucked up. I’m sorry I hit you with the car. I’m sorry it’s my fault you’re paralyzed. I’m sorry I ruined your life...”

Then it hit. God, did it hit hard. He absolutely broke down. I could hear him sobbing over the phone. It broke my heart. Sure, I didn’t know the kid, but I never meant to hurt anyone. Before I could say anything to console him, he abruptly stopped.

“God is watching you.”

And then the dial tone went off, telling me he had hung up.

I stared at the phone a moment before quickly leaving the room. It was still dark and I still either had to find out what was going on or how to get out of here. I pressed on, looking through more doors and hallways and closets. I had to get an answer...

I had found another kid. Dead. The same thing happened, though, and it was tripping me the fuck out. I tried to call the cops again, but I somehow ended up with Simon. Again, I tried to have the conversation I needed, again he cried, and again...

“God is watching you.”

This would happen a third time. Third kid. Third time talking to Simon.

“God is watching you.”

What the hell was going on? What did he mean that “god” was watching me? What kind of elaborate circle of hell was I in? At this point I was getting frustrated. Angry, even. I stopped looking into rooms and started focusing on an exit.

Just as I found the hallway that lead to the front doors... What the hell? There was a... a figure standing in front of the double doors. I shined my light at it—a man dressed in all deep red robes, with a full mask covering his face. He took a step towards me and I immediately bolted in the opposite direction, turning every which way and that to throw him off. I flew into a class room and looked behind me to find no one there. I kneeled down to catch my breath and as I stood back up, the light of my phone caught the glimmer of something metal on the teacher’s desk. I stepped forward to find a large knife.

Sweet.

I took it by the handle, my fingers wrapped tightly around it as I left the room. Time to face this mother fucker and get out of here. I managed to find my way back to the entrance, to see the red-robed man in the same one step forward he was earlier.

“UOY GNIHCTAW SI DOG.........”

With that, he continued forward at a normal pace, but this time I was ready. I ran forward and shoved the knife in his gut, twisting the handle, and pulling out violently. I took a few steps back to watch him fall to the floor. Finally. I can... go home.

I opened the doors to be greeted by harsh sunlight. As I turned around to kiss that creepy ass building goodbye, I saw the lights had turned back on, and a man—not one in a red robe—was on the flooring, groaning in pain.

God... what have I done?


End file.
